Phantomhive Horror
by Wiki Vikiki
Summary: All 'Hallow's Eve is the one night of the year when the dead can return to the land of the living. They're out for blood. Ciel's blood. One-shot. Halloween Fic.


**Phantomhive Horror  
A Kuroshitsuji fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian said, blowing out the candelabra.  
The room was engulfed in darkness, which was only lifted for a moment as Sebastian shut the door behind him.  
Ciel Phantomhive lay in his over-sized bed, nightmares running rampant in his mind.

* * *

_He ran down a darkened corridor, his bare feet pounding against the dampened stone. Every time he passed a lit torch, it's flame would extinguish; wisps of smoke rising to the stone ceiling. All of a sudden, he heard a maniacal laugh. He looked behind him, which was a big mistake. He saw that small, demonic marionette chasing after him. It's eyes glowing red. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Ciel kept running, hoping somehow to escape this nightmare. He looked back once more to see how close the marionette was, but this time, there were dozens of them, all screaming: "YOU ARE UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN!"  
But before he could turn around, he smashed into something, or rather, someone. Somehow, he knew he had ran into Angela. He looked up, expecting to see her face, but instead, saw the stitched face of his father that she had shown him once before. Ciel shook in terror. A small scream finally escaped his lips._

* * *

Ciel sat upright, he was panting and sweating, his sheets were tangled around his legs.

"It's just a nightmare." He told himself. "It's just a nightmare."

Eventually, his breathing slowed and he calmed down.  
He lay back down in his bed, hoping to get some sleep, when he heard a creak from the far side of his room. He quickly turned his head, only to find nothin there. He dismissed the sound as just a figment of his imagination.  
He started settled back into bed, when he saw something out of the corner of his good eye. He turned his head, and tried to scream in terror. But like in his dream, he could not, for right beside him, was a skeleton. It had an evil grin on it's face as it reached out with a boney hand to grab Ciel. Ciel scrambled away in terror, but did not get very far. His legs were still tangled in the sheets. The skeleton inched closer. Ciel struggled against the sheets, hoping to tear himself free. As it inched closer, he saw it had no legs, in fact, there was nothing below the rib cage. Finally, he ripped free of the sheets, scrambling off the edge of the bed and landing on the floor with a loud THUNK! Ciel looked up, and saw the skull peaking over the edge of the bed. It's arm slowly descended, reaching towards Ciel, who was to petrified to move. As soon as the skeletal hand connected with the flesh on his wrist, pain, despair, fear and cold shot through him. Finally, he was able to scream.  
His blood-curdling scream summoned Sebastian within seconds. The skeleton turned around just in time to watch itself get obliterated. As soon as Sebastian hit the skeleton, it fell into a massive heap of ashes on the bed, which were scattered when the window burst open. Sebastian walked around to the other side of the bed to close the shutters when he found Ciel, cowering in the corner, tears running down his face.

"S-s-seba-stian?" Ciel stuttered through the tears.

Sebastian picked Ciel up in his arms, and for once, Ciel did not complain.

A few minutes later, Sebastian felt Ciel's heart slow, and breathing calm, so he put the young master back in his bed.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, bochan?"

"Wh-what was that?"

"Tonight is All 'Hallow's Eve; the one day of the year the dead can return to the land of the living."

Sebastian was about to leave the room when:

"Sebastian! Wait!"

"Yes, bochan?"

"Um, well, ah, stay here. What if more of those skeletons come for me in the night? How will you protect me if I cannot call for your assistance again?"

Sebastian smiled. He knew his young master was afraid, and that he was trying very hard not to let it show.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat beside Ciel all throughout the night. Occasionally a skeleton or two would find its way into Ciel's room, but Sebastian would obliterate it before it could wake his bochan.

* * *

As the sun rose, Sebastian shook Ciel awake, pushing the drapes open to let in the sunlight.

"Time to wake up bochan."

"Fine." Ciel paused. "I had the strangest dream last night…"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Did you like the one-shot?  
Just to clarify, yes, Ciel was attacked by the skeletons, but he just thought it was all a dream.  
I have a list of fandom's I'm willing to write for, so if you have any ideas (Christmas special, Halloween special, a story prompt you think I should try, etc.) or if there are any special occasions (Gratsu week, birthdays, etc.) don't be afraid to ask! I'm always open to new ideas.**

***DING-DONG*  
Me: Oh, sorry! Wait one second!  
Readers: Trick or Treat!  
*gives candy*  
Readers: Thank you!  
*closes door***

**So where was I? Oh yeah, ideas. Also, if you have any recommendations for fandom's I should try, give me a shout as well.  
So, once again, happy Halloween!  
-The author, Wiki**


End file.
